


Everything under control

by m00nlight_shad0w12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crimes & Criminals, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Erwin's just starting his career and a bit lost, I'm Bad At Tagging, Interrogation, Levi says he's 18 but it's all a bit dubious, M/M, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), School Uniforms, Top Erwin Smith, and at Summeries, and some other sexy suprises, cigar burning, detective!erwin, levi knows what he wants, schoolboy!Levi, tagging underage to be sure, thief!levi, this is kinda fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nlight_shad0w12/pseuds/m00nlight_shad0w12
Summary: A study of Erwin trying really hard to be the good cop and Levi being … Levi? In fact Levi is a pretty shitty brat (Did I mention pretty?) who's making Erwin’s life a living (hot) hell. - Or how horny schoolboy Levi manages to turn Erwin’s world upside down.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

When Erwin finally jumps in the driver’s seat that morning gasping for breath, he already knew down in his guts that the day was fucked.  
He took the turn in the driveway of his apartment building in a rush, turning the steering wheel with a harsh movement to save himself from a lot of inconveniences by not overrunning his all the time bawling neighbor. The man apparently just came back from his daily jogging routine and Erwin barely missed hitting him.

Sighing, he passed by the screaming man on the sidewalk and accelerated to minimize the telling off, he sure as hell would get at work for being so late.

If only Mrs. Meyer from next door hadn't have knocked this morning - once again - because she dropped her earring somewhere in the bedroom and wouldn't find it anymore.

And good hearted, how Erwin was, he - again - couldn't say no and accompanied the old lady into her apartment to help her looking. 

When he finally had found the small golden earring next to the bathroom sink, he rushed back, inwardly cursing himself for not having any time left for breakfast.  
Instead he then bent over the drivers wheel to fish the pack of cigarettes out the right pocket of his jacket. Flipping it open easily with one hand, he pulled one cigarette out to slide it between his lips.

If only he had known back then HOW fucked up the day would still become, he probably would have turned around that instant to drive back home and crawl back into his sheets, calling in sick.  
Instead he flicked the lighter open to light the cigarette and take an urgently needing breath.

Blowing the smoke out of the opened window together with a deep sigh, he wishfully drove past his favorite bakery on his way, seeing people leave it with steaming mugs of coffee and sandwiches in their hands. Through the window he could make out Marie, the vendor who would smile brightly at him every time he entered the shop. 

_'Erwin, how good to see you. What may I serve you today?'_ he knew she would ask with this certain spark in her eyes even though she already knew exactly he would take the same as every time he passed by. 

She was a really sweet and good looking women and Erwin knew he should feel flattered that she apparently only waited for Erwin to ask her out. He could read the small disappointment out of the wrinkles of her smile every time he left with his steaming coffee latte in one and the cherry marzipan turnover in the other hand and nothing more than smalltalk between them. 

Even his best friend Mike had noticed, when he and his fiancé Nanaba had accompanied him once during his lunch break. 

He should count himself lucky he knew, but something, he couldn't really put a finger on it, just didn't feel right about it. Of course he had been with women before and it had felt good he assumed but still never really fully satisfying.

Maybe that just was how relationships and the sexual aspects of it worked he tried to convince himself. He was aware of all the different ways other people choose to live but he never really cared because he never considered anything but the conventional way to be his cup of tea.

Not that he would talk about it with others anyway, oh hell no. But sometimes it was good to get some kind of release when the pressure had gotten too much and he would get involved with one of the smiling ladies winking at him, when he was out in a bar with Mike, Nanaba and Hanji.

And because he could SEE that Marie was looking for something more, something lasting, Erwin felt bad every time he read that desire in her eyes, because he KNEW he wouldn't be able to give her that.

His eyes fell on the cover of the daily newspaper with the well-known photo of a grimly looking man’s face with shoulder long dark hair and his iconic hat printed on it, reminding him that he was in a hurry.

'Never mind', he sighed, driving through the morning traffic, trying to imagine the sweet taste of the pastry the man reading the newspaper surely could enjoy right now. All he could taste was hot tobacco lingering on his tongue.

 _One should be grateful for what they have_ , he heard his fathers’ voice in the back of his mind.

At least choosing to go to the police academy had felt like the right thing to do. His father already had worked as police chief and done his duty for their country, always pointing out how important it was to make their cities a safer place and protect people from unjustness.

Even though he had noticed already so many times how the system wasn't perfect and failed, how there were corruption and misconducting everywhere, he still was too low ranked to see the whole picture. 

That's why he told himself every day again to try and work as hard as possible to learn more about the system. Not letting himself being bothered by superiors not making it easier for him. But he sure as hell wouldn't give up that easily. 

While he was waiting at the traffic lights he bent over to the glove compartment to fish out his detective badge to quickly adjust it on his uniform on his right chest. Arriving he almost forgot his gun before he hurried into the station.

Entering the building felt like being absorbed by an anthill and Erwin got reminded really fast of the special circumstances. He could almost grasp the nervousness in the air written all over the faces of his colleagues swarming through the corridors. Some mixed with excitement or curiosity.

It probably was the interrogation of the decade, maybe a turning point in the fight of justice against underground criminality of their city. His department had managed to capture no other than the dreaded leader of the infamous Ackerman clan, Kenny Ackerman himself together with his close associate and right hand Farlan Church.

Both being accused for being linked to at least nine murders. Not considering insider sources talking about many more connections to disappeared people over the past years as well as robberies, grievous bodily harm and arms trade. And all thanks to a former member who had turned their back to the clan to provide the police with lots of valuable hints.

 _Almost too good to be true, but here we are._ Erwin should have known it couldn’t be that easy back then. But do not all humans crave for a happy ending, especially when it’s presented right in front of them?

Erwin managed to sidestep Dazz, one of their interns hurrying along with a stack of paper in his arms, while he waited for the elevator. A little scream and the sound of rustling paper sheets indicated that the boy apparently had hurried around the corner with a little too much enthusiasm. Erwin shook his head, a small smirk on his lips, before he entered the elevator.

When the doors finally open with a *dong* in the third floor, his eyes fell on the police Chief Shadis deepened in an excited discussion with the Lieutenant, the name Ackerman mentioned various times.

This day and how the interrogation with Ackerman and Church went, would show if all their hard work had paid off finally. It might even mark another important step towards a securer system with justice for everyone.

Surely this was a great opportunity to push the own career to be involved in such a huge case. And for Erwin it would be the perfect opportunity to proof his superiors right by promoting him to police detective on the one hand and on the other being able to gather further information about the criminal structures within their country.

On his way to check on his partner Niles for further information he passed by the two men deepened in conversation, when he got called back.

'Smith, one second please. I was already looking for you.' 

His muscles tensed and he hold his breath while turning around, unsure of what to expect. 

Would he get reprimanded for being late? _Great Erwin, such an important day and he had fucked up right from the start._

Coming late wasn't the issue as it turned out, but what Chief Shadis had to say still didn't make his day better. 

“Interviewing Ackerman and Farlan Church is going to be the most important task we had here in a long time and I don't want to leave it to anyone not enough experienced. Meaning I'm gonna do it myself together with the Lieutenant. We’ll take Braun and Fuber with us, they are doing their jobs longer than you, Erwin.”

Erwin’s eyes went wide while he listened to the words leaving the bold man’s mouth. “Sure, Chief Shadis.” He tried his best to sound calm.

“But don't worry Erwin, I'm sure you will get the chance to work in huge cases like this soon enough. 

For now, there's another issue to deal with. Two officers on patrol just caught a young store thief in the middle of the act. Quite stupid if you ask me. 

He's been brought into building B for the interrogation. You’ll meet Braus and Springer there for further information.”

Erwin’s right eyebrow rose at that. building B? This part of the station had been hardly used since they moved almost all their new equipment towards the new build building C. But before he could show any other reaction the other already picked up on his concerned mimic. 

"We don't want anyone close to the main building while we talk to our two big fishes to avoid any casualties. We even brought our informant to a security cell in building A to be on the safe side. So just make it quick with this street rat and come back here. The paper work shouldn't be too difficult for a detective like you, right?”

Erwin’s breast tightened after such degrading words but his head just confirmed nodding. “Understood, Chief.”, he answered in a steady deep voice, giving nothing away.

Erwin can see a huge range of emotions running over the other man’s face, caught in his own train of thoughts. He sure as hell is excited about their big catch under his lead. Shadis obviously already bursts with pride which makes something in Erwin’s guts sting with concern.

 _‘Too good to be true.’_ A voice whispers in his head.

“This is a huge day for our department, Erwin. Even the secret service already contacted us to talk to the suspects for own investigation purposes. But heck, they will have to wait in the second row. This is our great catch!”

Erwin forced himself to smile politely and nod, not sure how much longer he could bare the others enthusiasm about what HE would not be part of today.

Shadis nodded back.  
“That would be all, you are dismissed, detective Smith.” He turned back towards the Lieutenant, showing him to follow and walked down the corridor towards his own big office. 

Erwin stood still for a moment, processing what had just happened, suppressing a snort. He knew the Chief meant well, but his way of talking down his subordinates in favor of highlighting his own talents really got Erwin on his nerves.

One day, he told himself again, one day his time would come. And if there was something he was good at, it was being patience. So he would stay quiet and just do what he was told. 

Therefore he went to his own small office to get everything together he would need for his own interrogation. 

Fifteen minutes and a short conversation with Niles later, who had not much more than pity for Erwin over the Chiefs decision he was heading back.

Down the elevator and following the long corridor in the ground floor towards the backside of the building where he would reach building B next door. He met almost nobody down here, obviously everyone was either involved in the interrogation of Kenny Ackerman and Farlan Church, or if not for sure they would stick nearby anyway to not miss anything important.

Being send alone to the store thief sucked hard and he inwardly cursed this wannabe criminal for ruining his opportunity to be involved in maybe THE biggest case of his early career. 

Maybe a bit too energetic he pushed the door open and was blended by bright sunlight, stepping out of the main building C and crossing the courtyard with long and fast steps, the still empty file pinned under his arm and his fingers fumbling with his cigars inside his jacket.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought when he finally pulled them out and stopped in front of the oldest building on the site. The thief could wait just as well. This was the second time that Erwin wished he just could beam himself back under his sheets or just any place else.

Instead he inhaled deeply and felt how he regained his calmness. He blew the hot steam into the grey January sky and followed some birds passing by the rectangular opening between the two buildings with his eyes. _I have everything under control there is to control within my position._ _Everything else will fall into place eventually._

When he finally entered the old building the first thing he noticed was how quiet everything was here. The air smelled stale and without proper heating system it felt a bit chilly.  
Earlier in these rooms had been held much more interrogations than nowadays but as the technology got old very few detainees were brought here since everything had been moved to the new main building B.

In the surveilling room the two officers jumped from their seats when they heard Erwin enter.

His first gaze went to the monitors, showing the captivated thief in the interview room.  
There was only one camera showing the back of one person. Fuck, the cv even was of such a bad quality that he could barely notice any details about the dark haired man sitting on a chair at the table.  
If he wouldn't have known any better, he had guessed it was a kid sitting in there, his small frame in dark clothes bent a bit towards the table, watching the opposite wall.

But for sure the chief would have mentioned something like THAT.

'Officer Braus, Officer Springer', he greeted the young woman with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail and her partner, a same aged man with short shaved black hair. They straightened up, saluting him with awe in their eyes.  
He had to suppress a small smile. Oh, the new recruits from the academy were so eager, it had almost something funny. At least they gave him the respect his position deserved.

“I want you to fill me in on everything concerning the captivated subject”. His eyes moved back towards the monitor. 

“He looks really young, from what I can tell.” He pointed out, waiting for the two officers to fill him in.

“Oh yes, he is. He is actually still wearing a school uniform.” 

“Excuse me, what?” Erwin put on a frown and anger spread within his chest, _how could something like this not even be mentioned before?_

Springer straightened, responding reverent.

“We told him, we would have to call in his parents, we aren’t allowed to take in any underage persons without informing a legal guardian, but he told us to shut the fuck up, he’d already be 18 and we shouldn’t dare to call anybody.” He shrugged as if that would be pretty much all there was to say.

“He had no ID on him to prove these dates?” 

“He had some kind of school ID with him, confirming these dates. According to the ID he IS 18 years old since last month. ” 

Erwin sighed, this was getting more complicated than expected and he got more annoyed with every second. 

Damned and overhyped Shadis probably hadn't even given this case the shortest peek, focusing on nothing but their big catch Ackerman. _How am I supposed to know for sure this is no underage schoolboy sitting in this room? Wouldn't_ be _the first time some school boy wearing a fake ID to get into clubs or buy alcohol._ _What a pain in the ass._

"He had no other ID on him, to double check on those dates?“ Erwin observed the faces of his opponents.

"Nah, detective Smith, sadly he had not. It was a bit strange though that we couldn't find the name of the school named on said ID in any of our registers. But on the other hand, we all know how old our registers are, don’t we?"

Erwin overthought the situation for a moment, all he needed now was some kind of confession by the thief and some more data about his person to finish the charge and check if he was already known to the police. _So fuck it_ _, just get done with it already._

“You already wrote a report?” 

Assiduous and a bit clumsy Braus nodded committed and reached towards the desk behind her, from where she pulled a file with some documents, passing them towards Erwin.

“That’s everything we have, Detective Smith. Until now he didn’t say much, only cursed with insults I’ve honestly never heard before. Doesn’t seem to be afraid though.”

Erwin let his eyebrow rise at that and scanned the documents with little interest. The space for personal information was almost empty apart from the information apparently taken from the school ID. _Levi Jaeger._ The first name seemed rare, Erwin never met someone with it before, but it still appeared somehow familiar even though he absolutely couldn’t place it.

The summary told him that the young man had been caught by a store detective in the most famous department store in town right in the act of putting luxury goods into his backpack. Strange enough, according to the detective, he had been watching the boy through surveillance cameras for more than 15 minutes, walking relaxed within the store, cutting some alarms of the goods with a small knife here and there and taking all the time in the world. 

When the store detective finally decided to confront the raven, the man apparently even decided to give him the chance to empty his bags and just leave for the sake of the cold season without further consequences. 

But the caught thief according to the store detective wasn't smart enough to take this generous opportunity and started to punch the detective and insult him as a 'fat morron pig' and pointed out that the other should stick his disgusting shit paws down his own ass and not dare to touch the thief's arm.

Once again Erwin's eyebrows wandered a few centimeters higher and made him wonder even more. Maybe the police chief was right and this was just some stupid little street kid with some aggression issues. Nothing Erwin wouldn't be able to deal with. 

It's always helpful to be good not only with one's superiors but also with the subordinates. That’s why Erwin decided to play nice with his officer colleagues today.  
Him suffering alone with some shitty thief was enough. Also, he really was not in the mood to keep up a social facade for lots of small talk anymore.

“Look guys, I want you to get ready everything I need for the interview. Prepare the documents for the report with all the information we have so far. And knowing that we’d all prefer to be somewhere else right now, I don't want to be a dick and you can just leave the rest to me afterwards.” Their eyes widened a bit and Erwin could read the excitement clearly all over their faces. 

“Really, boss?” Braus blurted out in anticipation.

“Yeah, you heard me. Just prepare everything and get out of here to tell me later everything about Ackermans interrogation.” Springer prodded Braus in her rips, trying to stay at least a bit professional.

“Thanks Detective, we really appreciate this. You can count on us, everything will be prepared.” 

Erwin nodded a last time before he turned towards the door, taking the file copies with him. “I'll go check the evidence they took from him and when I come back, I expect everything to be ready.”

Walking down the corridor he weighed up his decision for a short moment. Of course he knew, sending the officers back and staying alone with the subject meant breaking with protocol, but somehow he didn't care at this point. His frustration about being here, being talked down by the Chief AGAIN, it all kind of summed up in a feeling of indifference. The small thief didn't seem to be a real threat, so what could possibly go wrong?

He observed the found evidence on the subjects body in a separated room down the corridor, from where it should be brought to the evidence safekeeping later. When Erwin saw the three small knives which according to the attached document were found inside the boys jacket, in a hidden back pocket of the right side of his jeans and the third one in his left shoe, he had to gulp dryly.

_Maybe not that harmless after all._

Apart from that there was nothing else but some chewing gums, some coins and a small unknown device he couldn't classify as anything he had ever seen before. It was small, black and didn't weight much. The surface was even and only one small screw indicated that it could be opened. Apparently nobody of his colleges had tried doing this so far. 

According to the notes they had scanned it for explosives or other dangerous substances, but apparently it was clean. He put it back to the other stuff making himself a mental note to ask the raven haired young man about it.

When he returned to the surveillance room and saw that the officers already had finished with their preparation for the report documents and were nowhere to be seen, he sighed and took the file with him. One last gaze at the flickering screen showed him that the subject was still sitting in the same position as before. The quality seemed to look even worse than before. 

“Let's get this over with”, he sighed again to himself, making his way towards the young thief.

Erwin pushed the door open and stepped into the room without looking to the figure sitting at the table. The door closed with a dull bang behind him. He stepped closer to the table, letting his files chuck on his side of the table.

The cheap upholstery of the chair welcomed him with a squeak and Erwin turned to exchange a first face to face look with his opponent.

It felt like some punch hit him hard into the stomach. All he could do, was to suppress a heavy breath instantly.

The first impression of a fragile boy he had from the surveillance camera was gone the moment he met the steel grey eyes surrounded by dark shadows looking straight into his own.  
The raven was indeed young with an angel like face, apparently small for his age but also seemed definitely somewhat mature. Like he already would have lived a whole life. There was something twisted and absorbing about his aura, Erwin couldn’t quite put a finger on. He couldn’t help himself but feel somehow intrigued.

Ewin tried to let his breath out and gather his thoughts without revealing how much this little thief had affected his mindset within the first seconds already.

“Took them already long enough and now they send me a shithead like you?”, the raven hissed in a deeper voice than expected, not really matching his appearance. The almost silver shimmering eyes never left Erwin’s and he had to blink once at this, pulling himself in a more focused state of mind. This little rat wanted to play games? Well, then a game it would be. At least that's what he tried to tell himself.

  
He leaned in a bit further over the table but still kept a professional distance. “I don’t think you are in any position to play the smart ass here. _Levi Jaeger_.” He pronounced every letter of the name extra-clear as if he doubted the names authenticity. And in fact he did. The school ID looked like bullshit to him, with a school named on it, his colleagues couldn't find in any of their registers. 

The young man’s hands were held behind his back, cuffed to the armrest of the chair, how the two other officers left him, so he wasn’t able to lean in any further. A derogatory “tch” slipped his throat and he leaned back against his chair, apparently moving his arms a bit to find a more comfortable position. 

Erwin took a moment to scan the whole sight of the figure sitting in front of him.

The small man was dressed in dark colors, stretchy trousers and a neutral black school uniform clinging pretty tight to the others body, highlighting his small but apparently trained features.

The undeniable attractive sight stringed something in his stomach, a warm shudder letting him tighten his muscles.

 _Lord, why?_ , he asked himself, pushing away his upcoming thoughts. This was wrong in every aspect he could think of. _He’s a fucking student._ _He's my suspect._ Erwin knew he had felt certain attraction towards other men before, _but no_. He stopped his train of thoughts right there. This was just not an option.

I’m a _police detective, I have responsibilities and there are things more important than carnal desires._

Apparently the thief had quite good perception skills, because a small smirk sneaked onto his face eventually. “Checking me out, officer?”  
The obvious bump of Erwin’s Adam’s apple was inevitable and he cursed himself for this revealing movement. Levi’s smirk turned into a wider grin and he bent a bit further, his arms stretched behind his back.  
“Like what you see?” Erwin couldn’t help himself but stare at the slightly opened lips, shining moist in the muffled light. His groin started to burn and suddenly it felt really hot inside the small room.

“I, for my part, really do like what I see”, the handcuffed boy continued in a cocky voice, now scanning himself shamelessly all of Erwin’s body.  
_‘Fuck’_ , was all Erwin could think, he never lost his focus that easily. And the raven just wouldn’t stop talking.

“Some dirty police man fantasies have always been one of my favorites. I can think of so many things one could do with those hand

cuffs. Makes me hard already.” Smug expressions run over his face.

Erwin took a deep breath, before continuing.

“Thank you very much for demonstrating you vivid imagination, Mr. Jaeger. Unfortunately, right now, there are more pressuring topics at hand. Such as, YOU being caught right in the act of stealing an amount of stuff from the Sina department store. Since you are of legal age according to your school ID, you will have to take full responsibility for your actions. These could reach from social service and a penalty charge to prison in the worst case. Anything you’d like to say in your defense? I shall remind you as well that it’s your right by law to take legal advice.”

The boy could talk all he wanted, Erwin would stay professional.

While he presented the situation towards the other, not one single muscle moved on the boy’s face, if he wouldn’t have known it any better, he’d even describe his expression as extremely bored.

“I don’t need any of your fucking advice, officer.” He spit out immediately after Erwin had finished.

Erwin watched the small emotional outburst with interest.

_Not so composed after all, huh._

  
“If you’re going to corporate peacefully, I will see what I can do for you. I’m not an unreasonable man and will try to do my best to get you out of this situation, without damaging your future too much. IF you corporate of course. It’s your decision.”

The raven haired bend his head slightly to the side and Erwin’s eyes followed the ebony strands sliding over his cheek.

“By sucking you off huh, Officer Smith?” He bent a bit further over the table to read his name of Erwin’s batch while his voice sounded steady with a playful undertone.

Erwin had to blink for a second, before heat shot into his own cheeks. “Of course not!” He sounded almost angry.

“What do you think where you are, boy? You’re with the authorities here. And it’s Detective Smith, please.”

Levi Jaeger made some sarcastic laughing sound before his expression grew absolutely serious.

“I’m very aware of where I am, DETECTIVE.”

Erwin received the coldly words like some kind of threat, asking himself once again what exactly it was about this boy that made him feel so unsteady.

Straightening up, the boy moved within his seat, rattling with the handcuffs behind his back and knitting his eyebrows in some kind of annoyance.  
“Well then, if sucking you off is not what you want, then what is it? I didn’t plan to get stuck all day with some lame old man like you in here.”

  
Heat boiled within Erwin’s guts. He wasn’t lame. And certainly not old. _Or was he?_ Voices which would only creep out late at night, when it was especially hard to fall asleep crawl out of the dark niches of his mind, tightening his chest. Being police Detective, maybe becoming Lieutenant or even Chief one day was an important task. This had purpose. Just like his dad had told him so many times. It gave HIM purpose. Right? For the community. For justice.  
Certainly he shouldn’t think about this NOW. He blinked and got pulled back out of his thoughts meeting steel grey eyes still expecting an answer.

“All I want from you is to tell me your sight of the story to fill out the report. Show some regret and I will mention it and the judge will probably let you go with some hours of social duty and nothing else. I can only suggest to you to call in one of your former legal guardians, since you are only recently of age. I’m sure this would make things a lot easier for you and also have positive effects on your penalty for showing good will.”

Erwin watched different feelings running over the boy’s face, none he could really grasp since it happened so fast.

A dry laughter left Levi Jaegers lips.  
“Believe me Detective, it would be anything but that.”

Erwin bit down to his lip, he didn’t want to say something wrong to offense the boy. But even if he came out of a difficult domestic context, what definitely wouldn’t be unexpected under the given circumstances, it would be better to see for himself to decide what could be done.

“You know, Levi. Whatever you might be afraid of, I promise you, you won’t be alone with it. Police is not your enemy. I’m sure a satisfying solution can be found if you corporate.”

Finishing his last words, he already noticed it being a mistake, because the young man called Levi Jaeger now squinted his eyebrows that far together, they almost touched each other.

“Fuck you, Detective. This is some fucking bullshit.” He _tch_ ed again before he continued. “You’re nothing but a smart assed bastard. As well as everyone else in this station. And tell you what.” He rolled his shoulders a bit and Erwin noticed his body tensing a bit, but otherwise he kept staring slightly shocked by the impertinence of the young man in front of him.

“From my point of view, when I look at you Detective Smith, you’ve got a stick up your ass so far that I’m asking myself how I’m not able to see it coming out of your smart ass mouth. This is boring as fuck. I really was hoping for something a bit more interesting.”

“You were what?” Erwin blurted out, feeling rage gathering within his chest. What the hell was this about? Was this nothing but a sick game to him? Matter of factly the boy was nothing but a brat and making fun of him. And he sure as hell would not let this happen. Automatically, in need for a better focusing his fingers went into the pocket of his jacket grabbing the pack of cigarettes in front of him, fumbling with the material underneath his fingertips while his thoughts kept racing. Oh he really needed a good smoke, right now.  
  


“You are some little piece of shit yourself, you think I would want to sit here with you right now?” The words were out before Erwin could hold himself back and regretted it this instant. Getting emotionally involved was everything BUT professional. SHIT.

All he got for an answer was laughter.

“That’s right, Detective. I’m a little piece of shit. And since we both haven’t chosen to be here, why don’t we make the best out of it, huh?”

Erwin saw the boy slide down a bit on his chair leaning further under the table and before he could realize what was happening, he already felt something sliding up his inner thigh.

His throat went completely dry and his eyes widened.

Levi’s bare foot stroke over the cloth of his uniform until the small toes pressed right into his groin.

 _‘This isn’t happening.’_ He told himself out of instinct. When did the boy slipped of his shoes just like this?

But it was in fact happening.

A gasp slipped his throat and he moved backwards in disbelieve. Levi stared back, his little mouth all smug and knowing. A pink tongue came into sight, licking once over the corner of his lips before he whispered in a raw and low voice.

“Wouldn’t it be nice, Detective, to feel my mouth wrapped all moist and warm around that piece of meat of yours?”

He moved back up only to bend over the table towards Erwin.

“First my mouth, sliding up and down of your cock, making you all hard and wanting. I’d even let you feel my pretty asshole stretching around your hot dick. Sucking your throbbing meat into my wanting hole, all ready for your fat police Detective prick?”

Through heated lids Erwin noticed the boy coming closer. He was sure he never had heard such a variety of vivid sexual explanations in such a short amount of time.

  
Erwin fell back against his chair back. The others face and body entering his personal space. Far closer than his handcuffs would allow it, a voice in his head whispers. _Is it even possible?_ _What had happened to the handcuffs?_

Erwin tried to focus somehow. Heat spreading all over his body, blood rushing loud in his ears, it was almost impossible to maintain focus.

The moment the boy was over him no doubt was left that something was going terribly wrong there. He had left he chair and passed the distance between them within a second.

_How the hell?_

Erwin tried to push him off, get some of his space back to gather his thoughts. His gun he remembered and reached for it as fast as possible. Levi Jaeger’s fingers were faster, snatching it out of the holster and throwing it into the dusty corner of the room.

Erwin growled in anger. The boy was unexpectedly strong and Erwin still felt slightly paralyzed by the train of events.

“Hold still, old man.” Levi pulled at his arms and Erwin only understood his doing when it was already too late.

 _Ouch._ A short sharp pain at his arm made him flinch.

“The fuck are you doing?” Erwin snapped, trying to pull his arms to his front, to check whatever pinched him. Erwin could wonder any further a click confirmed his worst nightmares becoming true only a second later.

He was taken a prisoner by some bratty schoolboy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm smiling about all your kudos and lovely feedback so far, I'm always happy to hear about your thoughts and feelings, so thank you! I hope you enjoy the second part as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have fun and let me know what you're thinking!

And here Erwin is sitting now, growling in frustration and wishing dearly that all this is nothing but a dream. He presses his eyes shut to take a deep breath.  
Recapturing everything that had happened up to this point. Once again he wishes he would have called in sick this morning.  
But then again he also knows this never really would have been an option for him. Not on a day like this.  
So now he has to live an deal with the consequences. And the consequences in front of him where called _Levi Jaeger_. A name that still tries to make connections in his mind, he still isn’t able to follow.

Seconds pass and he still is sitting in this uncomfortable position, cold metal pressed around his wrists.  
Handcuffed to his chair just like Levi still should be. How did the boy manage?  
How could Erwin not double check the handcuffs first thing, when he had entered the room? Usually he knows better than to show such amateur behavior.

_Fuck._

_He is screwed._

He almost starts to laugh. Yeah, he literally is going to be screwed.  
God knows what sick things are going on in this boys mind. Obviously he really is insane in a way.

“You have some nerves, boy.” He blurts out, finally getting his act together. A low chuckle near his ear is all he gets as a response. Erwin’s all too aware of the other standing far too close within his personal space. He catches his smell of clean soap and something else, Erwin can’t figure out. After his confusion clears a bit one emotion retains the upper hand.  
He is angry.

The urge to slap this Levi Jaeger for being such a brat rushes over him.  
“Really, what are you thinking? Handcuffing a police Detective, you’re in much bigger trouble than stealing some bubble gum. This is not right and some serious offence!” A dark laugh.  
“Do you seriously think this shit bothers me? The only one here I see being in much trouble is you, Detective.”

He feels small fingers sliding over his belly, up his chest, apparently checking out his firm skin underneath the uniform. Erwin feels the heat of the boy’s body far too close, hot breath ghosting over his bare neck.

“And why always do the right thing? Where would be the fun of it? Just don’t be so uptight about it.” Levi leaned back a bit to meet Erwin’s eyes.  
“You’re still far too tense.” Not the slightest trace of regret or shame showed on the boys’ face and Erwin has to gulp.  
His lips feel dry, as well as his mouth.

_This is bad._

_Really bad._

Either way, he has to find a way out of this WITHOUT anybody noticing. No one would survive such a fail within the station. Not even with such good connections over his father. Not that he would ever want to keep his position only thanks to family advantages. Never.  
If this will becomes public, he can as well leave the city immediately.

Something dark twists in his chest at the image of his dad’s reaction the moment he’d hear about this. The disappointment in his eyes, when he would realize his only son had failed him.  
Erwin tries to focus, he has to. But something is different.  
It’s almost scary. Watching Levi makes his guts boil in hot excitement, when it definitely should not. This isn’t right.

_Maybe you’re sick of doing whatever has to be done, only for the sake of doing the right thing._ A low voice whispers in his head. _Maybe this boy has a point, why always do the right thing?  
__I never fancied men_ , he answers the voice and knows it’s a lie the second he thinks it.

_Shit._

His control has been taken away from him.

By a freaking schoolboy.

For a moment his chest feels so tight, he can’t even breathe properly.  
_Breath_ , he tells himself _. I’m good at improvising._

_Usually._

Underneath it all something else begins to spread inside of him. Is it excitement? It doesn’t really matter. All that matters now is to get this situation back under control.  
His thoughts get interrupted by Levi climbing into his lap, straddling him with a calm grin.

“Relax, Detective Smith. Not much you can do anyway.” His fingers run teasingly over Erwin’s chest, circling around on of his nipples under his shirt.  
“Why not enjoy the moment, while we wait, hm.”

_Wait?_ Levi pinches Erwins left nipple and makes him jump in his seat.  
“Levi”, Erwin tries to fight his inner demons. He tries to ignore the stirring feeling in is guts.  
_It’s not right._ This boy shouldn’t bring him on edge as much as he does. Everything about this situation is wrong. He knows it and yet here he sits feeling a little bit excited and…heated?  
This interrogation is his responsibility and he fucked it up big time.

And his superiors? Shadis and the Lieutenant are probably right in the middle of the interrogation of Kenny Ackerman in this very moment, already celebrating their success. This day has already been crazy enough and now this fake ID schoolboy Levi Jaeger turning out to be especially fond off police men?  
Erwin can feel it in his guts that something ain’t right. _This stinks too much for a mere coincidence. And this boy keeps dancing on his nose as he pleases. Not anymore. Only one way to find out._

“Why are you here, Levi Jaeger?”

Their gazes meet and a moment of silence follows. The short moment of hesitation is enough and Erwin is sure. Something is up.

Levi raises a thin brow. “You told me yourself, why I’m here, Detective. I’ve been a naughty boy and got caught stealing.”

“Yes, that’s certainly true. Something tells me that’s not the real reason, why you’re here, now Levi is it? I want to know the truth. And believe me, one way or another I will find out the truth.”

Grey eyes stare at him with a blank expression. Then Levi finally moves in his lap, his small mouth forms into a smirk and he chuckles.  
“Not such a dumbass after all huh, Detective?”

He climbs from Erwin’s legs and turns towards the table, moving around it to pick up something small from behind his abandoned chair. Erwin identifies it as a bent up paper clip and sighs. Most cliché trick on earth and he fell for it. Apparently his colleagues had decided to not only bring him into the old building but also to use the old handcuffs on him. He sighs. A little practice and those were open with anything thin and long.

The raven lets the small piece of metal slide into the chest pocket of his uniform and moves back to grab the pack of cigars Erwin had pulled out during the earlier interrogation. Erwin’s eyes follow every single fluent movement with some kind of appreciation he hardly wants to admit to himself.

“You see, Detective”, Levi wanders like a straying cat in front of Erwin, fidgeting with the cigar box in his fingers.  
“I always dreamed of having my own police man all to myself. Thinking about your tight fitting uniforms alone makes me half hard. I’m brought here today, chained tightly to the chair, what a tease. Your two colleagues really tried their best to secure me, huh.” He laughs and fishes out a cigarette and Erwin notices that the emotion doesn’t reaches the boys eyes.

“They really did a great job, they’re not to blame. But then they send me someone like you.” He slips the cigarette fondly between his lips, stepping closer.

“Excuse me?” Erwin feels the heat rising in his chest, feeling how his body is betraying him here. No, he tells himself _. Get your shit together, Erwin._

Levi apparently is far from done, when he leans closer, pulling the cigarette from his lips.  
“You have some fire for me, Detective?”

“Hell, no. You can’t smoke in here.”

“You can’t tell me shit, Detective. You have the lighter in your left or your right pocket? Or maybe,” he pauses and lets his gaze wonder down towards Erwin’s crotch before he bends his head.  
“In the back of your trousers. I guess we’ll find out.”

He bends over his lap, one hand supporting himself on Erwin’s chest, while the other is roaming playful over Erwin’s right thigh. He feels the small fingers scooping into the tightness of his pocket, only thin tissue between Levi’s hand and his bare skin.

Erwin has to suppress a shiver at the feeling. Of course he exactly knows where he did put his lighter and he isn’t quite sure why he’s not just telling Levi straightforward.  
He prefers not to think about the answer to that question.  
Levi pulls out his fingers, looking feigned disappointed.

“Not in this one, apparently. Bad luck, I guess. Let’s check the others.” Erwin is watching the small fingers slide towards his other thigh, dangerously close along his groin. He holds his breath. Why is he even letting this happen?

_Shit. He can’t._ His almost forgotten consciousness startles him.

“Stop it, Levi. This is not a game!”

The boy laughs, enjoying himself far too much in a situation like this. But then again what kind of situation is this, really? Are there even any rules applying anymore?  
“That’s exactly what it is you fuckhead of a Detective.”  
His expression suddenly changes and he looks almost cold.  
“The sooner you realize this, the more you can enjoy yourself. Otherwise life can be really painful.”

Erwin’s brows rise and he scans the serious expression on Levis face.  
“Such philosophical words from a boy at your young age? One could assume you must have lived through a lot already.”

Levi’s grey eyes darken visibly and he knits his brows.  
“Oh, you have really no idea, Detective.”

They keep examining each other in silence. The air Erwin breathes in suddenly feels far too thick.

“I bet I don’t.”  
He nods towards his jacket hanging over the chair behind him.

“Why don’t you try the pocket of my jacket for the lighter, Levi.”

Levi stops with his fingers still tucked into Erwin’s tight pocket, rising a bow.  
“You know where it is and yet you let me search your body on purpose like this? What a perv you are, Detective Smith.” Erwin feels the heat rising in his cheeks and he automatically looks away.

Levi chuckles and bends over, to check the jacket’s pockets.  
“Really, nothing to be ashamed of, Detective.” His left hand slides brushing over Erwin’s groin and makes him flinch.  
Humming, Levi fetches the lighter and sticks the cigarette back between his lips. The orange flame reflects in the grey shimmering orbs only inches away from Erwin. Levi blows the steam directly into his face.

Erwin doesn’t move an inch.  
“And now, what’s your plan, boy?”

“I’m not a boy anymore, Detective.”

“I figured as much. Even though you are behaving like an irrational teenage boy in heat.”  
Levi’s face grows dark and he climbs back into Erwin’s lap, kneeling on the chair and settling down on his thighs. Erwin aches.

“You think I’m naughty? Up till now I’ve shown you my nicest self, Detective.” He takes a deep drag and blows it hotly against Erwin’s neck. Erwin intuitively tries to bend backwards and Levi takes full advantage of the exposed neck, giving it a lick as if it were some delicious ice cream.

Erwin shivers and hates himself for it. Levi grins and grinds against his groin.

“A schoolboy kneeling in your lap turns you on?” Erwin ignores him.  
“Well, I, for my part, am turned on very much. I’d tell you to feel free to grab me as you please. But oops, I forgot, you can’t.”

Delicate fingers open the first bottoms of his shirt with one hand to reveal Erwin’s collarbone and parts of his chest.  
“You keep yourself trained to catch the bad guys, hm?”  
Erwin hears a content hum leaving Levi’s lips, inwardly growing more and more desperate towards the situation. He needs to stop this. And yet another part in him, growing bigger every minute just wants to let it all happen. He feels sick towards himself, betrayed by his own body.

“Such delicious abs and this broad chest.” With no shame Levi examines him thoroughly.  
“Your skin looks so perfect and untouched, Detective Smith. Tell me, you’ve ever been with a man before?” Erwin feels how his face gets scanned and heat rises to his cheeks.

His mouth feels dry when he finally speaks.  
“Levi, you really shouldn’t take this path down. It’s-“

“I haven’t asked about any paths shithead, I want to know, if you ever fucked another man’s asshole.”  
Small fingers grab into his thigh sharply and make him jump.

“But I guess my instincts are never wrong, even though that boner in your pants tells me another story, Detective.”  
He smirks devilish and takes his time to take another drag of the cigarette. Erwin wonders anyway WHY he takes his time as if they had all the time in the world for this chit chat.

“What are you waiting for, Levi? What is your plan?” The ravens eyes jump for a moment before they darken visibly.

“You really piss me off with all that shitty blah, blah, blah, you know that, Detective?”  
Before Erwin could react in any way a sharp pain crushed his upper body, making him jump and moan sharply at the same time. Levi laughs.

“What the fuck?!” Erwins eyes go wide.

“Did you just burn me you shitty brat?” He pulls at his arms, intuitively wanting to touch the hurting spot near his collarbone when he realizes, he can’t.  
Levi bends forward, his lips hot over Erwin’s ear.  
“Yes, detective. Aren’t surprises the most fun?” His tongue slid moist over the sensitive skin underneath and down towards Erwin’s collarbone and makes Erwin gasp.

Levi’s fingers brush downwards until they reach the front of Erwin’s trousers between his own spread thighs kneeling over the detectives lap.  
“And you’ll find me full of surprises.”  
The zipper of Erwins trousers is the only thing sounding through the highly charged atmosphere and the blond man holds his breath, full of shame over his own excitement.

He feels slender fingers managing their way through the clothes, brushing down his briefs to grab around his half hard dick. Erwin exhales the air kept in his lungs, desperately trying to find a way out of this situation. Knowing at the same time, this is exactly what a part of him craves to happen.

A low chuckle can be heard the moment the raven bends back to take a closer look at the other man handcuffed to the chair.  
“Wow detective, look at that fat cock of yours. Almost hard already. You already heard me what’s gonna happen now.” He gives Erwin a few slow strokes and grins enlightened by the throbbing dick under his fingers. The fingers feels warm and soft, only a small silver ring around Levi’s middle finger presses cold against his heated skin. Erwin’s imagination runs wild and he knows he has to stop himself.

“I will suck on it like a lollipop, I'm starving for some big sweets lately. Sure you know that feeling as well, sometimes life just hits you fast and uncontrolled and you don't have any time for those small and nice things anymore, right?

But now... Now I'm thirsty again and we’ll just take our time, you will see.” He obscenely licks his lips and smirks widely.  
“I’ll blow your beautiful dick till you see stars old man. And then-“, he bends over to give Erwin’s stirring dick a kitten lick.

“Then I'm gonna take that thick cock deep up my ass to ride it nice and slowly. My ass can't wait to suck you all in, feeling how you stretch my inner walls with every thrust. Sounds like fun heh, Detective? You really look like you need some fun to relax, Smith”, and leans further in and his last word comes out with a deep chuckle, “Badly.”

“Levi, no.” Erwin hates himself for how weak he sounds.

“Oh Yes.” Levi smirks back, before he kneels down between Erwins legs. He spreads them apart and bends over the exposed groin, putting his warm lips over the head of his erect cock.  
Erwin breaths heavy and flinches back at the hot and moist feeling around his length.  
It feels good.  
Levis tongue melts lapping and tracing along the veins on his shaft.  
It really feels too fucking good.  
Erwin’s body melts into the treatment and a moan almost slips his lips when the feeling of shame kicks back in.

He has to force himself to try to move backwards on his chair, as far as its possible, away from that curse of a boy between his legs.  
To Erwin’s relief Levi obliges and pulls back his head. There’s an obscene smacking sound filling the room when he does so.

“Stop it, Levi.” Erwin breaths heavy. He tries not to watch too closely but he doesn’t miss the string of spit connecting his cock with Levis pink swollen lips. _Fuck.  
_Levi grins when he looks up into Erwin’s eyes, his eyelids heavy and some twisted lustful want is written all over his face.

“I don’t think that’s really what you want me to do, now is it, Detective?”  
His delicate fingers wrap again around Erwins dick, massaging the sensitive part right under the head with his thumb in a circling motion.  
“And it sure as hell isn’t what I want. This is MY interrogation after all, you fat hung tree of a police man. Shouldn’t a good detective adapt to the situation?”

“Shit Levi”, Erwin gasps when the boy starts to wrap his lips around his dick in earnest now. His mouth sucks hot and moist going down almost all the way and Erwin has to restrain himself not to thrust upwards into Levis mouth. A part of him still doesn’t want to participate, he knows it’s wrong and yet.  
He can’t do much else but to watch the raven haired mouth bump up and down. A wanting moan escapes his mouth when he feels the tightness of Levis throat closing around the head of his dick.

Small tears appear in the corners of Levis eyes when he looks up, letting the shaft slide out of his drooling mouth once more.  
“It’s so big, Detective you’re really challenging me here.” He strokes and twists it under his hands, swirling his tongue around the pink head matching the color of his lips.

“I can’t wait to feel you filling me up.” He gives the meanwhile fully erect cock a few single licks why he opens his trousers with fast movements. He pulls the zipper down to push the black cloth down, revealing some black lingerie made out of fine lace.

Erwin gasps sharply at the sight of it.

_What the fuck is wrong with this boy?  
_Is this his typical outfit to go out shoplifting? But it comes even better (or worse) as Levi Jaeger exposes only a moment later.  
He palms himself through the thin cloth, meeting Erwin’s gaze with a lewd expression, sliding his left hand over Erwin’s exposed bare thigh.

“You’re a lucky man, Detective Smith. You don’t even need to wait for me to prepare, I already did that.” Erwin’s eyes widen.

“What?”

Levi rises smoothly from his feet, stepping out of the uniform trousers.  
“I’m saying, no need to stretch my hole for you, it already is.” He climbs into Erwin’s lap.

“I fingered myself open today in the morning, imagining some big fat police man’s cock and stuffed my hole with a plug to keep it nicely stretched.” His graceful fingers slide again over Erwin’s exposed chest.

“And well lucky me I guess, here we are just what I imagined.”

A smirk widens his lips and he nips once at Erwin’s earlobe.  
Erwin stares at him, wondering how all this is even possible.

“Sure it won’t be enough for such a fat cock like yours, but that’ll only make it better for the both of us.” His hand wrapped again around Erwin’s dick, making the wordless detective squirm.

“The hell is wrong with you, Levi?”

“Certainly nothing more than with you, getting all riled up by the idea of fucking a schoolboy during interrogation.” He explains and twists one of Erwins nipples hard and chuckles at the gasping sound.

“Now let’s get down to it, I’m thirsty for that cock buried down my ass.” He leans in, supporting himself with one hand against Erwin’s chest, while with the other spreading his cheeks to pull out said butt plug with a sloppy sound.

He brushes against the erect head of Erwin’s cock before he bends sideways to put the plug on the disposed uniform with an unhappy expression.  
“I’d much prefer cleaner circumstances but this will have to do for now.” Erwin remarks it as the first time he really sees uncontrolled emotion running over the boy’s face.

Only a moment later his dark smugness is back, covering everything else. Erwin feels helpless just watching and at the same time thrilled in anticipation just as Levi - to his own horror - had observed very correctly.

Erwin still knows he has to escape this situation somehow. And the only way is to get rid of the handcuffs. Without revealing any emotion on his face he tries to focus on the already instable feeling metal around his wrists. He is sure with enough time and the right pressure points it’s possible. As long as his little captor wouldn’t notice. And as long as he could focus at all with what’s happening.

With throbbing dick and a sick feeling near his stomach he meets Levi’s eyes, who faces him while positioning himself above the glistering head.  
Erwin doesn’t know what’s worse, Levi’s smug and greedy expression while he lowers himself slowly on the shaft or to watch his own cock disappear in Levi’s asshole, the boys dick caught erect in between them.  
He decides for Levis face and regrets it that instant as the feeling of Levi’s squeezing tightness around his length overwhelms him.

“Fuck”, he gasps before he can hold himself back.  
Levi bites down on his own underlip, apparently in pain. But he pushes further and further stopping only when he settles all down into Erwin’s lap.

“Shit, Detective.” Levi’s eyes are wide and he never in all the time looked younger and more vulnerable than in this very moment.

“This really is something else than even my fattest dildo.” He moves a little and gasps again. Erwin’s heart jumps a beat and he dearly hopes to have misunderstood something here. He did not just take this boys virginity? Something cramps down in his guts.

“Levi”, he starts hesitantly, “you can still stop this and I promise you we will forget all this ever happened. This has gone far enough.”

And for a short second he hopes and visualizes himself in the morning, hurrying down the stairs towards his car, doing everything to arrive on time for the Kenny Ackerman interrogation.  
Everything that had happened since then and for a second the feeling of everything just being reversed and fine overwhelms him.  
Something twisted and longing in his guts tells him that it won’t. A sick part of him that doesn’t want it to end here.

He stares at Levis face and the boy just looks back until he seems to relax his body again. Erwin squirms at the feeling of hot walls of flesh around his dick and is drawn back into the present.  
“Just shut up, Smith and fuck me already. No way to go back. Not that I’d want to anyway.” And that’s it.

Levi just starts to move, rising his hips and settling back down, small moans leaving his mouth.  
“I feel so fucking full.” Levi still gasps for breath when he establishes a slow rhythm. Erwin has to close his eyes to compose himself, never has he felt something so tight around his cock. He can’t compare it to any women’s pussy he had so far and sure as hell he never even dared to ask for anal intercourse.

“Letting me do all the work, Detective?” Levi squirms as he apparently hits an especially sensitive spot.  
“Just let me massage and milk that fat cock of yours. And feel free to fuck my hole whenever the desire comes over you.” His lewd smugness is back and he leans in against Erwin’s chest for more support.

_Fuck_ , Levi feels so tight around him, squeezing his dick so perfectly, eyes half shut and turns further into a moaning mess with every thrust. It’s hard to think in anything else than to ram his cock upwards into that wanting hole just as the boy asked him to.  
Erwin breaths sharply in and it sounds more like a deep grunting in his own ears. Screw Levi for being such a needy bitch.

A rational voice in the back of his mind whispered that this is his chance. Levi is so far down the moaning path of horniness, he wouldn’t even realize. If he could only focus on the already loose handcuffs, maybe he could free himself.

Levi now speeds his ride even more, his hands buried in Erwin’s hair. His pretty mouth with the pink moist lips hangs open, short moans under heavy breathing.  
“Fuuck, Detective.”, he growls between the obscene sounds of slapping skin pounding so loud in Erwin’s ear.

He dearly hopes nobody comes to check in on him right now.  
_Oh yes, that’s exactly what you need Erwin, someone coming to release you from this situation._ Clarity whispers once more from the back of his mind.  
Only his body seems to have other urges, because fucking yes, _release_ is exactly what he needs right now. And his throbbing dick pounds upwards, meeting Levi with an especially loud slap, which makes the raven gasp high in surprise.

_What am I doing?_  
This is not what he wants, Erwin desperately tries to convince himself weakly.  
_But why the hell does it feel so fucking good? Why does he feel so much more alive than ever before?_

Levis squirming frame in his lap makes it impossible to think any further.  
“Fuck yes, Detective, that felt so good, thrust into me again, fuck my ass as deep as you can.”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_ is all Erwin can think, it’s too much. He needs this and right now he thinks, he can never again live without this. Even if the devil himself send him this boy as some kind of test, he has failed.  
He fails right now with every sloppy thrust he fucks into the dark haired schoolboy, riding and sucking him in with every thrust.  
Legal of age or not, virgin or not, it clearly doesn’t matter anymore at this point.

“Levi”, it sounds like he’s drowning and desperately grasping for air. And actually that’s exactly what’s happening, Erwin feels how something in him takes over, adrenaline flooding his body.

In this moment he sees it all clearly. All his control he saw ripped away from him by Levi, to take all his choices away. All the imposed constrains on him by his father, by the fucking police Captain Shadis and by the whole system.  
They all just fall off of him and all his doubts and obligations drown somewhere in a fulfilling feeling of acceptance.

Accepting that he has all the control over himself he needs. It’s within HIS control to choose for himself, maybe not always what he’s doing, but HOW the fuck he’s doing it.

He’s not sure what exactly it is, he’s accepting right now, but it doesn’t matter. What matters now is to show this naughty brat that he won’t let him disrespect – BOOM

The sound of cracking metal flows the room.

Erwin squeezes his fists and arm muscles behind his bag one more time to get rid of the now broken iron around his wrists. This old equipment really is no use anymore. And sure Levi opening the same lock with some paper clip before, didn’t make the material any better.  
Levi’s eyes have widened at the sound and he stops his movements shakenly to lean in further, to take a look over Erwin’s shoulder, his arms still wrapped around the detectives neck.

“Shit.” Levi hissed.

“You’re a fucking ape or something?”

Erwin stretched his hands and fingers behind his back. His arms were stiff from the uncomfortable position. The cracking of his knuckles broke through the silence between them. Both holding their breaths.  
Levi looks still a bit dizzy, his own throbbing dick trapped between his and Erwins stomach, leaking with precum.

Erwin eyes follows every motion on Levis already spend expression and is sure to see some insecurity for a short moment, before he feels Levi’s body tense around him, preparing to overwhelm him once again.

But not this time. Levi’s hand moves towards his shirts pocket where Erwin knows the boy put the bent up paper clip from before. Whatever he’s up to, Erwin is faster and grabs the boys wrists with one hand, to pin them together over the others head.  
He feels the adrenalin rushing through his body, how the tables of power are turning and oh hell, it feels good.

“I don’t know what I am, but I know one thing for sure, Levi. You’re a fucking brat and you need someone to teach you the consequences, when you mess with the wrong people.”

Levi still seems a little overwhelmed but is composed only a second later. His lips form a lewd grin and he grinds his hips, still settled on Erwin’s still rock hard dick.  
“Oh yes, detective. That’s all I hoped for all day.”

Erwin’s hip snaps up at that. Hard. And Levi gasps in surprise at the deep thrust up his ass. Erwin grabs the boys head with his free hand, pulling him back at his hair, feeling how Levis sassiness fills him with anger and something else he’s still afraid so admit. Want.

He bends a little further in, so close to Levis face that he again can smell the clean soap and something a little tangy.  
“Better be careful what you wish for, Levi.” He announces in a growling tone.

Then he starts to fuck upwards, holding the raven down to meet his thrusts, bouncing on his lap. Levi gasps, tries to adapt but Erwin doesn’t stop. Instead he tries to vary his angle to find the best position for-  
Levis crying moan indicates him he just found the brats sensitive spot and he even increases his speed.

Levi who already had fucked himself for quite some time on Erwin’s dick now starts trembling and moaning in earnest, his erect dick twitching in anticipation towards his navel.  
“Oh fu-u-uck” Levi whimpers.

Erwin gasps himself, not leaving the ravens face out of sight, to watch in satisfaction how his grin slowly crumbles, leaving nothing but a moaning mess. How he bounces up and down, skin slapping on skin, only held by Erwin’s grip around his wrists.  
Erwin feels the tightness of Levis muscle ring around his dick, pushing against his hot inner walls. The moment they tense even more around his length and Erwin has to close his eyes for a second because it feels like he’s getting sucked in even deeper. And Levi almost screams when he comes untouched spurting white strings of cum all over Erwin’s stomach.

He’s shaking while Erwin just keeps fucking him through the orgasm. It’s a delicious sight how the raven is gasping desperately for air, his lips parted, flushed skin and eyelids half shut, his head only kept in place by Erwin’s right hand around his neck. He can’t tell if he has ever seen something more beautiful.

“Levi”, he gasps, letting his thumb slide over the ravens cheek.  
The other is still trying to catch his breath, letting out small whimpers of the undoubtedly overstimulation taking over Levi, because Erwin just can’t stop yet. He’s so fucking close and Levi is so perfectly tight around him. The friction is driving Erwin insane.

He lets got of Levis arms, feeling how some kind of exhaustion takes over him, even though the adrenaline of everything that happen still keeps him going.  
“Oh fuck, detective.” Levi moans deeply, when Erwin suddenly rises from the chair, holding Levi towards himself, still buried till the hilt within the schoolboy.

“You’re so perfect, Levi.” Erwin almost loses his balance when he stumbles towards the table, holding Levi tight in his arms.

“You really are a fucking ape. Keep going, Detective. You make me feel so fucking full.” Erwin pulls Levi around, pressing him into the table, blank ass on display.  
“Fuck”, he gasps and feels almost drunken. He could use more practice he assumes. Erwin pulls the creamy white peaches apart to admire the pink flushed gaping rim throbbing under his sight, he just jackhammered into moments ago.

He circles his thumb around the opening and pushes easily into it. Levi moans under his touch and the entrance tightens around his knuckle.  
The still half-dressed raven adjust himself on the table. Considering the lack of profound preparation, the hole is perfectly stretched by now.

Erwin spits once in his hand to rub it over his already in precum glistering head and strokes his dick a few times before he drives back home into the hot tightness.  
Levi jumps under him, when Erwin slams into him in one big thrust.

“Fuck yes, it’s so big.” Erwin shoves Levi’s head to one side and bends over him, to fuck him even deeper than before.  
Good thing that the table was fastened to the floor with screws as well as the chairs, it crossed his mind. Levi started sobbing when Erwin finds his prostate one more time and starts to maltreat it with every thrust.

He breaths heavy against Levis throat and against his will the skin looks too vulnerable not to taste it.  
He hums contently when Levi starts to whimper underneath him, when Erwin sucks the untouched skin between his teeth, tasting it with his tongue.

It’s delicious. Just as delicious as the stimulation of Levis school uniform against Erwin bare chest and erect nipples.

It feels like heaven and hell at the same time. Levi’s moans turn even more desperate, making Erwin thrust even more against the tightness presumably caused by overstimulation.  
“I’m so close, Levi.” He gasps.  
“I’ll make you come one more time with me.”

He slides his hand under Levis stomach to wrap his big hand around his shaft, fitting well in his palm. The body under him bends under the new source of stimulation.  
“Perfect”, Erwin murmurs into Levis ear, when the boy presses even more against him, trying to escape his feelings and melting into it the same way.

Erwin laps heated over Levi’s sharp jawline and presses his lips moaning against his ear, when the final wave of pleasure finally rolls over him and makes him see various ranges of colors. Only moments later he feels Levi shudder and spasm underneath him.  
Erwin’s cum fills Levis insides, making his hole even hotter and sloppier to slide in and out, thrusting through this breath taking orgasm.  
Hot and creamy seed smears against Erwin’s hand and over his own stomach, mixing up with Levis cum from before. It’s the perfect mess and Erwin feels heavy, satisfied and overwhelmed.

He breaths heavy and finally lets go of Levis dick in his hand, which starts to go flaccid. Damn, he really spent himself it seems. Erwin tries to straighten up and again he feels like losing his balance.

“Holy shit”, Levi whispers through the silence, which is what Erwin thinks right then. He frees himself sideways out of under the weight of the still heavy breathing and slightly trembling police detective.

Erwin notices through heavy eyelids how the other lets his shoulders rotate lazily, stretching his arms.  
“What a ride.” A low chuckle. It sounds kind of dark and Erwin shudders again, his mind still cloudy from the orgasm. _That was…_ his mind lacks of words.

His whole body feels so light and relaxed. Turning into a heavy sleepy feeling within seconds. An overwhelming tiredness, making it almost impossible to move at all. Erwin can’t recall any comparable experience.

_How can a simple orgasm have such an effect on him?_ He tries to push himself of the table. A thought crosses his mind that he probably should get dressed again. His shirt is still hanging open and messed up. Same goes for his trousers still hanging down in his knees.  
He feels the stickiness on his slowly flattening dick. Somewhere here has to be some kind of cloth to wipe himself clean.  
Why is he thinking so slowly? Even moving his eyeballs to the side is almost painful.

_What’s going on? That’s definitely not normal regardless how good the sex was.  
_He feels Levi moving next to him. His fast movements comparing to his own are just another proof that something isn’t right.  
Levi is already fully dressed again, a bright satisfied smirk all over his face.

Erwin almost loses his balance when he suddenly gets dragged towards Levi, facing him.  
Slender fingers on his cheeks when he tries to say something.

_Do something_. _Anything._

He meets Levi’s dark glowing eyes. Did the boy just pat his cheek like a pet?

“You must feel incredibly heavy Detective Smith. You really spent yourself, damn. You have my highest respect for still standing on two feet after what I gave you and this hell of a fuck.”  
The fingers move downwards to his chest nestling with his shirt.

Erwin just stands there fully concentrated to keep standing at all. Everything is getting foggier with every passing second. He really tries to open his mouth and speak.  
The words _‘What did you do?’_ are already forming in his mind, but his tongue feels far too heavy to speak. All that comes out is a really weak croaking sound.

“Speaking won’t really work anymore I suppose. No chance, Detective. You’ll barely have a few more minutes before you lose consciousness.”  
Erwin can do nothing but watch how Levi keeps pulling and nestling with his shirt, closing up the buttons.

“Look, I’m not an asshole to leave you just like this. You should be grateful. Nobody has to know. This will stay our little secret.”

He stops for a moment, a smile on his lips, and Erwin notices only through half shut eyelids how Levi’s pointer finger moves towards his naked collarbone. He feels the soft touch like cotton wool brushing over his still heated skin, suddenly turning into a sharp pain. He flinches and hisses a painful growl. Levi grins.

“I even left you a souvenir.” Erwin pictures the cigar mark from earlier on his skin, Levi must have pinched just now. His grin grows even wider.

“Probably one of the oldest magician tricks. Draw all the attention to one spot and you can do whatever else is necessary for your trick to work unnoticed.” He lifts his left hand in front of Erwin’s face and the detectives eyes fall on the small silver ring around Levis middle finger. What appeared to be nothing but a personal accessory before, now presented a small flipped open cap, revealing a tiny needle, pointing away from Levis hand.

“Your colleagues have been thorough, but apparently not thorough enough.” He seems to be highly content with himself.

Levi leans in even closer and Erwin feels the hunch of soft lips touching the burning spot. “This will always remember you of our special moments together.” Erwin’s body aches and he feels his skin burn despite the drugs in his system. Not just his skin and body. His whole being. How could this be happening to him?

Unable to feel anything else he barely notices how Levi apparently got a wet wipe from somewhere. He feels the cold cloth wiping him thoroughly. His flaccid dick, his thighs, his balls, even his belly.  
_Why would he do that?_ is all Erwin is capable of thinking. Levi’s movements are so fast, not showing any doubts about what he is doing. Next thing Erwin feels how he gets tugged back into his underwear, while trying to keep his balance.

Suddenly there’s a cracking sound behind them and Erwin realizes someone just teared open the door. For a moment he thinks he’s going to get saved from whatever this is that’s going on and relieve as well as shame rush over him.

He flinches when a feminine chuckle fills the room.

“Oh my god, brother what did you do?”  
A red haired girl steps into his field of view scanning him and Levi, having his fingers still around Erwin’s waistband. She keeps staring at the still undone trousers hanging around his knees. He’s glad Levi has pulled up at least his underwear already.

Erwin witnesses Levi knitting his thin brows and his eyes darken slightly.  
“You’re late.”

“You really can’t stay away from them dicks, can you? Your uncle is right with one thing, you really are a slut.” She laughs while she keeps observing the situation stepping slowly through the small room.

“Oh, shut your mouth.” Levi spits out, pulling Erwin’s trousers to his hips and zipping the fly with harsh but precise movements as well as tucking the belt.  
“This stinking fucker better watches his mouth or I will cut his tongue out.”

Again a chuckle from the red haired.  
“Oh, we both know you wouldn’t dare doing THAT.”

Erwin is so confused by the exchange of words he’s witnessing, he almost forgets that he should try to do something. He needs to get out of here and get some reinforcement to get things back under control.

_Control._ If he could he’d probably laugh out loud now.

His body feels so wobbly that all he achieves is to fall down to his feet. Levi catches him by the arm and Erwin is again surprised by the strength he feels.  
“Tch. Now cut the crap, Smith.” Fingers press into his biceps and Levi’s gaze is back onto him, dragging him backwards until the back of his knees hit the chair and he gets pushed down.

Levi’s face for the first time today shows some kind of worry. He turns his face towards the girl behind him.  
“You, now shut the fuck up. Better help me find the surveillance room already to get rid of our ugly faces being here.” He nods towards the camera in the corner.  
“I have to finish this up.” Levi’s focus is back on Erwin and he gets pushed harsh against the back of the chair, hold tight into Levi’s grip.

“Already done, brother. This place is a poor joke. Oldest surveillance system I have seen in a while. Took me like 2 seconds to clear the tapes. By the way…” She fishes something out of the pocket of her wide jacket and Erwin recognizes a familiar looking small black item.

“Look what I picked up on my way here. She throws it towards Levi, who catches it easily with one hand.

“Thanks, Izz.” He murmurs and lets his thumb slide over the smooth surface, before he presses his finger down on a certain spot. Erwin’s dizzy eyes widen when something clicks and the object opens to reveal some kind of small monitor.  
_Who the hell is this boy and what is going on?_ Levi must have felt Erwin’s gaze because his eyes rise from whatever he was reading on the display and winks at him while he tucks the object into his jacket.

“Still with us huh, Detective?” He smirks and turns towards the girl.

“Izz, she’s already with them. Go and meet them on their way, tell my shitty uncle he should move his ass already, there’s not much time left.”  
His eyes darken. “How about that filthy betraying rat?”

“Already eliminated” The girls voice sounds a little insecure.

“I wanted to slit that filthy bastards throat myself.” Levi sounds seriously angry at what the girl called Izz rolls her eyes. And Erwin’s eyes widen _._

_  
_ _The informant is dead? And Kenny Ackerman and Farlan Chruch are on the run? How could this even happen?_

“I’ve told them, but they wouldn’t listen to me. Anyway, you’ve had your fun either way, right?” She nodes briefly towards Erwin and moves towards the door. Out of Erwin’s view he hears her stopping for a moment.  
“You’re not coming, Le?” There’s some undertone in her voice, Erwin can’t quite figure out. Almost like jealousy. Levi’s smirk only widens and his eyes don’t leave Erwin’s even for a second while he speaks.

“No. I’ll catch up with you later. Now get out already, I have to enjoy the final moments with my personal Detective here.” A quiet laugh.

“You Ackermans are all the same. Can’t help but always play with the food.” Izz chuckles dryly and Erwin hears her leaving the room.  
“Tch” Erwin sees the rising tension within Levi’s face, eyes darkened in rage.

His own eyes widen and his heart hammers within his almost paralyzed body.

_Ackerman? Did he hear that right?_

“Fuck this girl, never keeps her mouth shut.” Levi bends down, doing something with his shoes, Erwin can’t see.  
A moment later something is being wrapped around him. _Levi has taken off his shoelace?_ Whatever the thin rope is, Erwin feels how he gets bound to the chair.

“At this point you’ll have it forgotten anyway when you wake up again.” He laughs dryly.

“You heard that right old man, I really don’t get it how anyone really could believe only for a second that Farlan would ever be able of all the shit he’s being accused of. A blind person should be able to see it. I’m pretty sure he’s shitted himself at least ten times by now.”  
Something klicks and a cold shower runs down his neck despite his heated body.

_Levi._ He had overheard the Chief mentioning the name in a briefing concerning the Ackerman Clan. They had assumed him to be a lower ranked henchman.  
How disastrously miss leaded he had been.

Erwin tries to move. He really tries, even though it is apparent that it isn’t even worth trying.

“You should stay calm now, you know. The sedative will work within the next minutes and fighting it only makes the after effects worse. Believe me, old man.”  
Erwin gets pated one more time on his chest, hardly able to keep looking at Levi who stands calmly in front of him.  
Now sitting in front of the standing boy Erwin notices them being almost on the same eye level and he tries to find an answer. Some kind of explanation within those dark eyes looming in front of him.

He once again tries to speak. Focusing on only one word and it comes out like a croaked whisper.

“Why?”

The other stops in his movement, bringing his shirt back into shape. His eyes meet Erwin’s one more time.  
“Use your smart brain cells and figure it out by yourself when you’re back to consciousness, Detective.”

His hands are back on Erwin’s face, the fingers caressing his messed up hair and stroking softly over is cheek.  
“But I’ll tell you something.”

With that he bends in, Erwin feels Levi’s lips brushing his ear softly. Hot breath tingles against his skin.

“It was really fun to be your first.”

It feels like his heart skipped a beat at this and something warm spreads inside his guts. Only a second later the moment is over and nothing is left than a burning tingle on his skin.  
The last thing Erwin sees is Levis graceful figure moving away from him, before his eyes fall shut and he topples sideward, only being hold by the thin rope keeping him in place.

“Time to leave. Hope to have the pleasure again one day, Detective”, is all he hears before warm darkness clouds his mind, pulling him down into the sweet nothing.


End file.
